The Right Hand of Mischief
by Mitsukuni-san
Summary: A short FrostHawk. Clint realises who he may really be and it may be thanks to Loki, now he needs him back. (Sort of Bad!Clint)


_A short little frosthawk fic that took me longer than intended to do (I am so easily distracted) but enjoy =) Completely filthy version at ao3 just bang /works/1071857 on the end =D (or even search for it haha!)_

* * *

He woke slowly to a dull throbbing at the front of his head raising a hand to cautiously check for any damage; the room was dim and quiet but felt comfortably familiar. Before he could look around properly and figure out where he was he heard someone say his name,

"Clint?"

He slowly turned his head toward the source of the voice and saw Natasha sitting next to him in what appeared to be his own bedroom on the helicarrier; she shifted in her seat searching Clint's eyes before she spoke as if checking for something.

"It seems I managed to get him out of your head." He raised a hand to his forehead and gingerly touched it to feel for any damage, there may be some bruising but it seemed generally alright, no fractures or worry for concussion.

"Yes, I can feel that." Natasha studied him for a few long moments before she seemed content with the response, that it was definitely him and was something the 'real' Clint would say. Once she was seemingly reassured Natasha stood to leave,

"I know you will more than likely be feeling a bit rough and will want to rest so I will leave you to it. See you later Clint."

"Thanks." He felt he shouldn't be, but he was enormously relieved when she finally left the room and closed the door behind her. It wasn't the fact he wanted to be alone he just needed to think about the idea that even though Natasha said she had got 'him' out of his head he didn't actually feel any different. He definitely knew he was no longer being 'controlled' by Loki because there was a specific feeling of being called that wasn't there anymore but his thoughts were exactly the same. Clint thought he would feel completely different when he wasn't under his influence anymore but he didn't and he didn't know whether to worry or be reassured it was all him.

When he had been under Loki's control he had still had a large degree of self-awareness, it was as if Loki had seen something in him that meant he would still stay with Loki despite knowing what he was doing. When Loki had basically taken him as his right hand man and that sceptre touched his chest, it was as if something had been unlocked in Clint. Something he may have deep down known was there but could never unlock himself, as if it were a primal instinct that needed releasing. There was also an awareness of freedom that he had felt with Loki that he had never experienced before, the freedom to be himself and use his abilities to his full potential. Moreover, perhaps the most significant thing was a 'fantasy' if he could call it that, which kept running through his head when he was with him. Clint would keep envisioning himself as Loki's equal; instead of just serving him he would be by his side being able to shine as a powerful man in his own right. It was also clear he had been having 'other thoughts' about him, he wanted to blame these thoughts in particular on the fact he had been under Loki's influence however he knew this definitely was not the case. He was certainly attracted to Loki's power, his ideals and ideas, it just so happened that he was likewise attracted to the god that came with them.  
The thing was he had a strong suspicion that Loki had known, and still knows, exactly what he had been and still is thinking and Clint could not begin to figure out how he would react.

* * *

It had now been a few days since Loki had escaped from the helicarrier and everything had been questionably quiet on the 'taking over Midgard' front leaving a slightly confused and concerned group of Avengers. No one had produced any plausible theory that explained why Loki hadn't attacked yet so they just assumed he was biding his time giving them a fortunate interval to prepare for anything they could.  
While all of this was going on Clint was becoming increasingly frustrated with all of the monotony, it had only been a few days but it had been the same thing constantly over and over. He was so much better than this, he could be so much more and this was why he wanted, needed, to be with Loki; he needed to be with him and in more ways than one.

They were currently sitting around a large table, at what Clint now called the 'base' of the helicarrier, discussing possible plans of action when Clint abruptly stood up. The anger at doing nothing was finally getting to him and he had finally had enough, he quickly left the table and started toward his room as fast as he could without actually running away. Those who were at the table merely let him go assuming that he was annoyed at being bored and wanted to be alone, well they were nearly right.

As soon as he reached his room he hurriedly locked the door and sagged against it groaning, raising a hand to his head to try and massage away an oncoming headache. A mere moment later he jumped in shock, nearly hitting the back of his head on the door, when he heard a voice; the smooth sound of which washed over him and made him exhale heavily in relief.

"Tedious lot, aren't they?" Clint slowly raised his head toward the sound, although he knew the voice he was still rather stunned to see the figure standing there. He was even further surprised to see him standing there in a simple shirt and trousers, not the whole 'armour thing' he usually had going on. Once his brain had finally caught up with him and he had stopped staring he finally spoke,

"How the hell did you get in here?!"

"It just happens to be one of the perks of being a very powerful being who just so happened to study magic." Clint merely raised a disapproving eyebrow at Loki's smart arse retort as he relaxed against the door again.

"I don't actually think you know how damn relieved I am to see you, if relieved is even the right word." Loki moved closer to Clint almost prowling until there was merely half a foot between them, Clint searching Loki's eyes as he tried to gauge what he may be thinking.

"Oh I think I may have some idea Barton, you certainly did have some interesting thoughts when you were with me after all."

"And I see you are not entirely surprised by that." To be quite honest Clint wasn't surprised himself. It was as if the way he had been thinking of Loki was simply a natural progression.

"Of course not and I see that you aren't all that surprised by it either." Sometimes it worried Clint that Loki could possibly know everything. "What did surprise me however was how… inventive some of your thoughts were." When Loki had paused he had brought a hand up and effectively pinned Clint against the door by his shoulder, Clint was rarely intimidated and he knew this man was dangerous but he also for some reason felt he was at no risk of harm and did not try to move. Loki narrowed his eyes at Clint, almost predatory and his voice was deep and soft as he spoke,

"I know who you really are Barton, I know what you could be, what we could be. I know what you want to be and I know what you need." With that Loki pushed his body flush against Clint's drawing a gasp from the archer before capturing Clint's mouth with his own, taking his time the kiss was slow and languid before Loki pulled away.

"Doubtless that it does need asking but are you going to join me?" Clint had been waiting for the question, no matter which way it was phrased, so he did not have to think twice before he answered.

"Oh god yes." Clint ran his hand through Loki's dark hair before grasping it and bringing their mouths together yet again.

* * *

After an exceptionally wearing training session in the helicarrier's gym area Natasha decided that she had better go and check on Clint, as he had been in his room since he practically stormed out of the meeting. She knew he wanted to be alone but there was no harm in checking in on him. As she arrived at his door she was not really surprised to find it locked,

"Clint?" She rapped on the door a few times, still unsurprised when there was no answer, if Clint was anything it was stubborn so she decided to head on in regardless of what he might think.  
The quiet in his room was unsettling, even for him, it was almost stifling. There was absolutely no sign of him anywhere; he had certainly been in his room if it was locked as he usually left it unlocked even when he wasn't there. After another quick check even looking in the bathroom and finding he was nowhere to be seen the panic started to slowly creep up on Natasha. After trying to contact him several times on the comms they nearly constantly had on the panic hit her in full force and she sprinted to the base where Natasha knew she would find people. As soon as she entered the area everyone there seemed to jump to attention concerned by the uncommon look of worry on her usually stoic face.

"Clint is gone."


End file.
